The Mapping of Skin
by The Lion in Winter
Summary: Time passes and it's Kurama version of events. YusukeKurama Shounen Ai.


Title: "The Mapping of Skin"  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho Universe   
Rating: R/All AU-AT-AH. Anymore. I'll get back to you.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing. Except plot and more than 6 months of holding on to it.  
Warnings: This is a Shounen Ai/ Yaoi stoyline. Meaning Male/Male Relationships. If not your cup of tea then leave and find a strong brew of Java.  
Betas: None. Do you want to?  
Archived: Atlsuite Fiction Forum and Atlsuite Fiction Yahoo Group.  
A/N: Yes, I still writing. Sorry I took to long to finish this and I still am iffy about it... If it was confusing say so. This is #3 in the Snapshot series, I skip over #2 and #1 is "Denial is not a River"

-

* * *

-

"What'a you doing?" Yusuke enters the apartment to find Kurama chewing on a pencil, sitting indian style on the floor looking over a stack of open books deep in concentration.   
  
Without looking up, Kurama replies simply, " Geography. Test tomorrow. Need to pass."  
  
Yusuke puts down the groceries he bought on the counter, walks over to sit behind him and begins rubbing his back. "Your stiff as a board." starting at the top of the shoulders thumbing in a circular pattern.  
  
Kurama places his hands over his. "Thank you, I been here all day studying because this teacher wants to make sure all the information he knows about the plains and mountainous regions of Japan that is only reasonable that he should cram his students as well. Only one problem with that theory," He looks up at his boyfriend "He is a freaking encyclopedia." looks down again. "I will never pass... I am for the first time going to fail. Miserably. I have received a teacher that will destroy the function of my brain." looking up again, "and you will have to take care of a vegetable." looking down at his many books huffing loudly.  
  
Yusuke chuckles then sighs, "You have a brilliant mind and you will be fine. I will love you if you fail this test or not." kisses him lightly on the head "or become a carrot. You worry way too much."   
  
He smiles, "The only good thing I am grateful for that it's an evening class and I will be able to get some sleep."   
  
Yusuke laughs, "Yes and maybe I might loosen the knots you have in these shoulders." rubbing a little harder, "You can't go to school this tense. I've seen you fight with less stress." Yusuke kisses his knotted muscles then rubbing again, listening for anything that sounded like pain." You know they are easier ways I could help relieve this stress you have."  
  
Closing his eyes with a sigh, Kurama let his head fall forward, exposing more of his back and neck to Yusuke's calloused, gentle hands. "That's sounds nice," he whispered.

-

* * *

-

It was only because of my test that I woke too early in the afternoon to be called evening, so I had some time before leaving. Yusuke thought if I let off some steam or stress as he put it then I would be good for today. I had fun with his stress relieving techniques however I am wide awake and he sleeps soundly with a little smile on his face.  
  
I look at him and think how lucky am I to have such a relationship. I known him for so many years and my little crush of mine that time grew from want to love and I never thought I would get the chance when he announced his engagement.  
  
Removing slowly without disturbing Yusuke the light sheet that has covered them both from a session of Yusuke's relaxation techniques.  
  
"Hmm... I wonder if he knew how lovely his body is. Maybe a little exploration. Travel along and see what wonderous places I can see with my eyes. Yes. I will travel like a geographer. Sights of Yusuke in one hour."  
  
Then six months ago I had an opening and being at my most selfish I took it, I gambled for all it was worth and to my delightful surprise and sheer horror of my death soon as I release him from my arms for taking such a risk is that he kissed me back just as passionately.   
  
I don't know how we ended up in bed. He said I was the aggressor and I said that he was. It really didn't matter to me because I found a way into Yusuke's heart then I decided to risk again a week later when he wanted to talk and I said, "I want you and I know you want me as well."  
  
He told me told me to wait. My Youko side screaming obscenities (I didn't know I knew so much) and why he needs time he should know he belongs with us and Shuuichi saying it will work out better for us if we do as he ask.  
  
It was one of those strange times when I even separated myself from both of them. It seems when concerning Yusuke, Shuuichi knew something that the Youko didn't.  
  
I became so distracted with school that it took a trusted friend and roommate to remind me of the due date. For that whole day, school went from being a delightful experience to torturous agony.  
  
"The junction of the thighs. Rigid, hard and yet mallable, the indent with muscles yet smooth. A river, strong and everlasting, is strong and deep. His thighs are like that."  
  
That date would have someone heartbroken and I knew there was a good chance that it would be me. Youko trying to pragmatic (You tried, you failed, now move on) however Shuuichi was simple in his (You need to trust him) It was just one of those days when you argue with yourself really gets on your nerves.  
  
Yet Shuuichi knew and calmed Youko down with his incessant murmuring wondering why he wasn't here yet, sending flowers, chocolate anything to declare his love. I knew then that Youko was scared of losing him too.  
  
I was praying to any gods that would listen to my wish.  
  
Sitting near the doors so I would be the first one out and wait for the call. I don't know what I looked like but I felt agitated and nervous, hoping that my test would distract me enough. Tapping on the desk and waiting to start the test. Tapping and waiting. My mind and hands needed distraction and then I felt it.   
  
Before the piece of paper fell onto my desk and I knew it was him and I almost didn't want to open it.   
  
"Those felt like perfect interacting in action by wiggles. A perfect formation like rocks or boulders that were chisled by nature, a thing of beauty. Has good toes."  
  
Nothing can cover the emotions I felt for him when I saw him in the park. Stopping a few feet away behind him I considered the closest feeling I've going in is the deer in the headlights where I was shaking and still at the same time waiting for the car to hit me.  
  
And so my heart started layering itself with a shell to take the blow.  
  
He was on the bench, his back was to me and I calmed down. I mean people who are going to tell you that there isn't a chance in hell for us to work. Well I want to look relaxed.  
  
Of course when I got closer. He was lightly snoring. He was asleep. I was a wreck and he was sleeping.  
  
Strolling to his side and I find he is smiling with eyes closed. I assumed too much, he was waiting.  
  
Were you concentrating on saying good-bye. I sat next to you on the bench and waited.   
  
"It is a monument, a structure made by nature cut into shape by the formation of men in his line and yes its like a national park a thing of organic beauty, protected and cared forever,  
  
hmm... I wonder if I'm part of the ranger service to police that no interference comes to my national treasure."   
  
A light laugh is heard as the only sound in the bedroom.  
  
It was now your turn.  
  
My face blush when you touched my face and I smiled when you did, knowing it was for me, I laughed when you told me of your car trouble coming here... but I cried, I honestly in the middle of the park, not caring if anyone could see me when you said.  
  
"So what are you going to do with me now that I am all yours."  
  
I grabbed onto you and cried and laughed. I knew all of me was happy and when I pull back I knew you were too.  
  
I honestly couldn't remember what you said after that. I just nodded and follow you to the car.  
  
Sitting there while you drove listening about dinner that you made at home and hoping that I would like it and I'm sitting on my side, the seatbelt bending into my arm and not caring just looking at you talk and your eyes as you study the road smiling and I could think that you are all mine, I am lucky, you are so beautiful. It was bliss.  
  
You parked the car and like the gentleman you are (which I suspect Keiko drilled into you) opened the car door for me and then open the doors to the apartment complex.  
  
Your apartment changed from the last time I saw it. You just moved in at the time (probably getting it ready for your married life) You have more things inside here. It was your home; most of your life it was you and you mother, changing apartments, living out of suitcases and having few possessions in this world. You always lived with someone but it was never yours.  
  
You finally have a home and you allow me in.  
  
I put my books down near the door along with my shoes and I am ushered into the dining area while you get our meal. I offer to help which I got the 'Don't you dare' look and stayed were I was.  
  
Dinner was nice, perfect and comfortable, yes comfortable. There was no regrets, suspicion or malice in either of us because it was just us.  
  
The way you held my face as you kissed me. I believe I can still feel you lips on me even after all the times we have kissed. I feel it most when I remember, like now. It sometimes feel most intense then the first time but then again that kiss came with restrictions and your other priorities.  
  
You led me into your room and I was shocked by the splendor I couldn't believe the amount of wildflowers, roses and red and white candles you had graced in the room. I turned to look at you in awe. I never could think that you were so...  
  
"... romantic," you finished my thought. "Well, I had to show you how much I love you." hand rubbing the back of your neck, for you a nervous habit. I pulled your hand out from behind, you came closer and led me to the bed of roses and candlelight.  
  
Well the rest ingrained in my memories forever and I smile.  
  
"Years of toning, excerise and natural strength like the valleys. His torso is soft and strong, smooth and straight. Ridges even and roll flat like the rice fields with a gentle breezes, they flow over the water as his skin does. Yes this body is electric, with waves of power moving under the surface."  
  
I remember after looking at you sleep so peaceful and restful and I thought selfishly that it was I who did this, only me who made you this happy.  
  
Has it been a year since I officially became yours and you mine...  
  
"Ahh. The neck..."

-

* * *

-

"What are you doing?" I look up and see your smiling face. Hands immediately caressing my hair. I think you love it more than me. "Oh nothing. Just charting the passage route of your body. Marking all the ups and downs..." You smirk and sees it as amusing. "Well... Where are you in the route of my body?  
  
Tapping my finger on your skin, "I was at your neck until I was rudely interrupted." then you laugh and I smile. "Don't let me stop you. I'm assuming this will be helpful on your test tonight."  
  
"Oh yes." my lips find that little dip between your neck and shoulder that makes "Oh Kurama... please go on. I don't want you to fail on my account." I smile. "I have no intention of stopping." His hands falls on my back, touching me softly like I am glass. I honestly keep telling you I won't break but does it anyway and I've to admit that I like it a lot.   
  
"Did you start at my feet? I felt a little ticklish when I was asleep." He brought my leg over him and rubbed deep with his hand to release more tension. I think. Well I'm trying to think, he's very good at what he does. "Yes. I was watching how cute they are. I am glad I have you, a man that has cute feet. I might of left you alone for that reason alone." He's chuckling and I join him. "Well, you hair is a major factor to me. Don't forget it." I smile into his neck. "I won't."  
  
"What were you doing while charting my body? I also heard you mumbling." His hands brought me to a position where his lips could kiss my neck and everything they could touch. I am a bit breathless. "I was thinking of the day you came to tell me that you were all mine." He glided me further on hips, so now I was straddling him. I kissed him again. His hands found their way back to my head and hair. "Was it a pleasant experience?"  
  
"Yes." lifting my head to see him in the eyes. "You know I love you so much." He smiles. "I know. Are there other parts you have dibs on. I know mine." then brings my head back down for a kiss and also the bonus of touching each other. We moan in each other mouths. "Yes." need to regain air. "Your eyes." I kiss them. "Your nose." I kiss that too. "Your mouth." again kissable. "Of course." I move my lower body a little but it was enough. He's purring in my ear. "There. You will have to wait for that kiss." I smile and his eyes half open and smirking. "Well I hope it is soon."   
  
His lips are coming for my mouth again but I stop and ask, "Which parts you have dibs on?" He continues with the kiss. "Well your lips." He kisses again. "Your hair." I smirked. "I could have guess that."  
  
"Well I am not finished." he continues his massage on my back. "Your... umm." he brings both hands lowers and squeezes."Your ass. I do love your ass." I laugh. "Maybe I should get it stamped or tattooed." he laughs back." 'Property of Yusuke' sounds nice." he laughs harder and I hit him in the chest. "If I get one then you get a 'Property of Shuuichi Minamino aka Kurama Youko'." laughing in his chest while he's in shock. "Excuse me while I get an extra ass for you." then grabs me harder. "Possessive, aren't you?" I ask.  
  
"Yes."  
  
He turns his head to look at the clock then back at me and sighs, "You need to get up." I knock my forehead on his chest. "I know." unconsciously playing again with my hair. I swear it's an addiction.   
  
"Come on it won't be that bad." he thinks about something. "I could be there to pick you up. I should be off work by then unless you have other plans today. As much as I love having you to myself I think your friends miss you."  
  
"Well, I haven't really seen them in two weeks. I guess I should be a little social. I could call you later, see what their doing and get back to you."  
  
"That sounds like a plan... Kurama stop that. You need to get up." and he pushes me off of him and just stares at me. " Believe me, you'll be happier I did that."  
  
"No, I won't." I huff but remove myself from the bed anyway and walk directly forward to the bathroom.  
  
From the reclining position of elbows holding up his torso on the bed he says, "I love you."  
  
"I know." I stop at the door then starting to turn around and he's behind me touching one of the places he has dibs on. "Lovely lovely ass" he murmured in my ear. I feel giddy and he shifts a little and I feel something else. "Well what is that?"  
  
He laughs." You know damn well what is that. It your turn."  
  
"My turn?" a little confused but aroused on my part.  
  
Speaking softly in my ear, "You need to release my tension" and hands moving accordingly then lets me go "and you need to clean yourself for class." he walks ahead of me into the bathroom and I stand there until I hear the shower turn on. He comes out. "I figure we can get both things accomplished at the same time." he smirks until his nose is scrunching. "Are you coming? Pun is intended." then he laughs and I walk in.   
  
"You are so stupid." and I chuckle louder.  
  
He slaps my posterior, "Well frankly my dear I don't give a damn. I have tension that needs releasing."  
  
FIN  
Read and Review


End file.
